


Thank you, Mr. Butler!

by foxspirit1928



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxspirit1928/pseuds/foxspirit1928
Summary: A few days ago, someone posted the moment in S3E1 Death Defying Feats when Mr. Butler brought Jack his suit the morning after he got assaulted by Baron Fisher’s nerve tonic. It reminded me of an old post of mine, Miss Fisher Random Thoughts, 166, originally posted on 13-Oct-2015. We are all in awe of Mr. Butler’s clairvoyance. Has anyone tried to explore how he acquired such gift? Nature or Nurture?





	Thank you, Mr. Butler!

We all know that Mr. Butler has impeccable timing, but it still amazes me how he walked into the room as Jack was just waking up.

Imagine yourself in Jack’s shoes. You opened your eyes, suffering a terrible hangover, feeling confused and disoriented. You looked around and found yourself lying in a strange bed, with someone else’s pajamas on. The event from the night before slowly came back to you; you felt embarrassed and started to panic a little. What am I to do? How do I walk out of this room to face Miss Fisher? Where are my clothes?

At this time, you heard a knock on the door. Mr. Butler walked in with your suit, using the most casual tone to inform you that he had pressed it; as if he was telling you that he had polished your armor while you were resting, and you were now ready to go out and face the battle ahead of you.

Thank you, Mr. Butler, indeed.


End file.
